


Devour

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Dark!Malik, I'm sorry I'm really bad at tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Templar!Malik
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Họ đang giết chết nhau. Thanh kiếm và đại bàng một thời lừng lẫy, họ đang chôn vùi lẫn nhau vì một lỗi lầm trong quá khứ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cho tới giờ thì đây là cái thứ ngượng ngùng nhất tôi từng viết OTL

Không gian tù túng chật hẹp, mỗi bước chân đều phát ra tiếng lép nhép ẩm ướt, trong không khí lởn vởn mùi tanh lợ của bùn hoà lẫn với những khổ hạnh của con người cùng đâu đó quanh đây mùi của mồ hôi, máu và thịt xương nát bấy. Tử khí xộc thẳng lên khiến hắn nhăn mặt, nhưng hắn vẫn dợn bước tiến về phía trước, xung quanh hắn, những tiếng than khóc cùng những lời chửi bới phẫn nộ trộn chung với mùi xú uế tạo thành một dàn đồng ca chốn ngục tù. 

Chẳng cần lính canh dẫn đường, có nhắm mắt lại hắn cũng dư sức đi được tới hầm ngục sâu nhất dưới lòng đất, mở được cánh cửa gỗ cùng sắt nặng trịch độc nhất dẫn vào một phòng gian sâu hoắm, nơi ánh sáng mặt trời có lẽ chẳng bao giờ chạm tới được. Nơi sâu nhất, tối tăm nhất, nơi mà xiềng xích chằng chịt, gông cùm nặng trịch giăng toả khắp nơi, hắn đã tạo riêng nên nơi này để độc nhất dành cho một người. 

Cánh đại bàng từng kiêu hãnh vươn cao nay đã lặc lìa, y bị trói giật cánh khuỷu, nằm co quắp lại một góc nơi xó phòng, cổ chân bị xích lại gắn chặt với vách phòng giam. Đôi mắt y nhắm nghiền, hàng mi khẽ lay động khi hắn tiến gần tới bên, rồi hấp hé. 

Màu hổ phách đục ngầu nhìn lên hắn đầy mỏi mệt, hắn nhếch mép cười rồi cúi xuống, vỗ nhẹ lên phần mặt còn lành lặn của y. 

“Thoải mái chứ?” 

Y không đáp. Hắn cũng chẳng nói gì, chỉ đưa tay siết chặt lấy quai hàm y, vết sẹo trên môi y khẽ giật, lông mày nhíu lại, hắn tiếp tục siết đến khi y buộc phải nương theo chuyển động của hắn mà ngồi dậy, chân co lại một bên co quắp, đầu ngửng cao, nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn. 

Móng tay cắm ngập vào khuôn mặt y thành những vệt rách, mắt hắn vẫn khoá chặt với mắt y, màu nâu với hổ phách cứ trộn lẫn vào với nhau, nếu như ánh nhìn có thể hạ sát, chẳng biết hắn với y đã giết nhau biết bao lần. Hắn đưa tay mơn theo những đường nét trên khuôn mặt y, xuống cần cổ, tới hõm vai, rồi xuống dần sâu hơn nữa, mân mê lấy những vết sẹo đã lành, đang lành, những dấu vết cũ chồng chéo lên những vết mờ chưa phai mà chính hắn đã đặt lên cơ thể y, rồi hắn cứ nấn ná mãi dấu nung cháy đỏ đích thân hắn để lên bắp đùi y. Cơ thể y giật nhẹ, ánh mắt hạ xuống, viền môi mím chặt, y sẽ không thể nào làm quen với cảm giác này được. Cũng như khi răng hắn cắn ngập xuống đôi môi nứt nẻ, mút lấy từng giọt máu còn đọng lại nơi sắc nhợt nhạt, tay phải hắn len giữa hai đùi y, tách chúng mở ra, cùi tay trái chẹn vai y vào tường, và, ồ--- y luôn tránh nhìn vào khoảng thiếu hụt nơi cánh tay trái của hắn.

Hắn luôn cố ý kéo dài những cuộc hành xác, hắn khoái trá tận hưởng những giây phút cảm nhận y tái nhợt đi và run rẩy xung quanh hắn, cách mắt y nhắm lại và môi hơi hé, rồi liền cắn chặt lại để cố không phát ra bất kì tiếng rên rỉ nào, cho đến khi y tắc nghẹn vì đầy ứ, thế rồi hắn cứ ngấu nghiến những van vỉ và cầu xin trào ra từ y, vắt kiệt y. Hắn tới, đổ gục lên y, thở hổn hển, trên cổ y lại xuất hiện thêm một vết răng rỉ máu, đôi vai y hơi so lại khi hắn rút ra, y lại không kiềm chế nổi bản thân mà nhìn lên hắn với ánh mắt nài nỉ. 

Y chưa từng cầu xin ai, ít nhất là cho tới khi chính tay hắn giam xuống đôi cánh đại bàng. Oán trách hắn? Y không dám, nhất là khi đã cướp đi quá nhiều từ hắn, mặc cảm nhấn chìm y và tội lỗi chồng chất lên vai khi y buộc phải giương mắt nhìn hắn đốt trụi pháo đài và tàn sát những kẻ hắn từng gọi là anh em. Có những người đã chạy thoát, nhưng giờ họ ở đâu, y không biết, sau khi họ giúp y vượt ngục và chạm mặt hắn lần thứ hai, y càng không biết những người sống sót giờ đang chạy lạc ở phương nào, liệu chăng họ đã đang tìm cách phục hưng lại những gì đã mất được hay chưa. Hắn đưa y ngày một sâu dưới lòng đất, y phát hiện rằng mình càng lúc càng chẳng muốn thoát ra, rồi dù chăng điều này quá nhục nhã để có thể thừa nhận – những chuyến “viếng thăm” của hắn đã bắt đầu khiến y nhớ nhung. 

Từ lần tẩu thoát thất bại trước, y biết, những anh em họ đang cần y, và họ chắc chắn sẽ tìm cách để đưa y thoát ra thêm lần nữa. Nhưng y cũng biết, y không xứng để được cứu thoát, pháo đài bị đốt và họ bị truy sát là do y, lỗi đều do y cả, nếu như ngày đó y không quá xốc nổi mà đày ải hắn ra tới nông nỗi này. Y đang phải chịu tội, còn kẻ phán xét là hắn, hiện tại y chỉ có thể sống lay lắt dựa vào lòng nhân từ của hắn, mà hắn thì chỉ muốn giết y một cách chậm rãi và đau đớn nhất mà thôi. 

Họ đang giết chết nhau. Thanh kiếm và đại bàng một thời lừng lẫy, họ đang chôn vùi lẫn nhau vì một lỗi lầm trong quá khứ.


End file.
